


The heart

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas! [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival distracts Mordred from studying</p>
            </blockquote>





	The heart

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13 of Have a Camelot Christmas! Christmas is getting closer!!!!!!!
> 
> Issy betaed this one, thanks!

Percy set a mug of fresh steaming hot tea next to the laptop and kissed Mordred’s neck, but that only earned him an annoyed sound. 

“It’s late, call it a night.” He whispered as he nuzzled into the dark hair. 

“Can’t.” The younger man took some notes as his eyes never left the screen.

“You’re working too hard.”

“Percy, you know I have the final exam for this semester in two days. After that, we can do anything you want. Christmas market, ice skating, go see the Christmas houses, but right now I need to study.”

Putting his hands on Mordred’s shoulders, Percy started to gently massage the tight muscles. “You’re all stiff. At least take a break.”

Mordred sighed, took a sip of tea and leaned back. “That feels wonderful, Perce, but…” he took a red pen and poked at Percy’s hand with it, leaving a big dot. 

“Hey!” Percy pulled back for a moment, but then tickle-attacked Mordred, who squealed and jumped up from his chair and out of reach.

Wielding the red marker, Mordred laughed. “My revenge will be a horrible one!”

Percy laughed, too. “Oh? You’re threatening me with a marker?”

“A red one, too!”

Mordred’s eyes turned golden and Percy knew he would lose this round. The magic pulled the clothes from his body and threw him on the soft carpet, holding him in place. He knew he only had to say one word and Mordred would release him, but he wasn’t afraid. Whatever Mordred had in mind now would be fun and a thing to remember, as always when magic was involved playfully. 

So he giggled when Mordred approached with the marker and straddled him. 

“What’s so funny? You’re at my mercy now!” Mordred tried to speak calmly, but the twinkle in his eyes betrayed him. 

Percy just giggled harder when the marker came closer. And then it really tickled when the felt tip of the pen touch his skin. Oh, he’d have to get back at Mordred for that. But for now, it was fun and felt great to have his chest drawn and scribbled on. 

Each rune and symbol drawn was accompanied by a soft kiss or a little sharp bite that had Percy squirming in no time. “Please,” he breathed out.

“Please what?” Mordred grinned at him. 

“Please…let me touch you. Fuck you. Or fuck me. Any way you want.” Percy was surprised by the desperation in his voice. But with all the studying, there was little to no time to play lately and he really missed his boyfriend. 

“Turn around.” Mordred got up and undressed quickly while Percy obeyed. 

For a moment, Mordred just stood above him and let his eyes wander down his back to his tight little arse. “Just one thing missing.”

Percy soon felt the marker on his left butt cheek and giggled. “Still not enough runes?” He knew he’d have a hard time washing them all off his skin and startled when he felt Mordred’s hand on the spot that he’d just drawn on and heat tingling through him. 

“That was the most important one.” Mordred murmured and started to prepare Percy not too gently before he entered him. 

The next morning, Percy had scrubbed the marker off his chest, but traces of red still showed and he checked himself in the mirror. As he turned, he smiled widely. The heart, Mordred had drawn on his arse, was still vividly red and Percy suspected that Mordred’s magic would keep it right there long after the ache in his body was gone.


End file.
